


Как их не назови, идиоты все равно останутся идиотами, или Гинтама такая Гинтама

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Текст написан на заявку Гинтоки|Гинпачи, по мотивам фильма «Две жизни»<br/><i>Каждому из героев по ночам снится совсем другая жизнь: Гинтоки – что он обычный учитель, никакого вторжения пришельцев, войны, смертей близких. Гинпачи – что он фрилансер, бывший Широяша, герой, периодически спасающий всех и вся. Оба мира кажутся абсолютно реальными и понять, какой из них вымышленный, совершенно не возможно. В каждой «жизни» есть свои плюсы и минусы, а также любимый человек. Возможно, оба персонажа посещают психоаналитика. Как вариант концовки: в итоге Гинтоки-Гинпачи придется решить, какой мир реален, а какой – всего лишь фантазия, иначе он рискует сойти с ума.</i></p>
<p>Примечание: фоновые Гинпачи/Цукуё, тьма тьмущая отсылок к другим канонам</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как их не назови, идиоты все равно останутся идиотами, или Гинтама такая Гинтама

_Прелюдия К Совершенному Духу_

 

— С возрастом начинаешь понимать, где твое место. Даже если подворачивается случайный заработок, ты тратишь излишки на несущественные покупки и снова возвращаешься к привычному состоянию. То же самое сейчас делаем и мы… О-о! Гин-сан, смотри-ка, даже тут уже продают лимонад с ярмарки!  
Он подвинул бутылку ближе к Гинтоки и крепко обнял его за плечи. Резкий запах перегара мог подкосить неподготовленного человека, которого, разумеется, не было в этом богом забытом захолустье с рамэном, дешевой выпивкой и двумя стариками. Один из них уже лежал в отрубе.  
Гинтоки покосился на лежащего лицом в стол Хасегаву и машинально убрал руку со своего плеча.  
— Еще один контакт с кем-то и я пойду в участок, скажу, что работаю на Джои, и попрошусь в карцер.  
— Брось, Гин-сан, у тебя настоящий талант. Смотря на то, как хорошо ты ладишь с детьми, я начинал немного завидовать. В свое время я…  
В свое время он работал как проклятый и подолгу не бывал дома, где его ждали жена и дети. Его звали Хаято, и Гинтоки слышал эту историю уже раз десять за этот вечер. Она была, безусловно, очень грустной. Первые три раза.  
— Тебя просто не пихали в эту вонючую куклу и не отправляли на смерть к маленьким чудовищам, которые только и знают, как пинать, толкать и лезть на голову, — упрямо проворчал Гинтоки.  
Он взболтнул в руках бутылку с сине-желтой этикеткой. Стеклянный шарик внутри лениво ворочался в пузыриках газировки. Взгляд непроизвольно зацепился за состав: сироп из фруктозы и сахарозы, сахар, сок боа натуральный, регулятор кислотности, разные ароматизаторы. Дурацкая привычка читать этикетки была хуже никотиновой зависимости.  
— В наше время дети совсем не умеют держать себя в руках, — продолжил Гинтоки. — Где были их родители? Куда они смотрели? Почему никто не сказал им, что заваливать всем вместе двухметровую куклу это не командная работа, а акт вандализма?!  
— А потом они вырастают в маленьких злобных китайских монстров!  
— О, Хасегава-сан, ты еще с нами?  
«Потом они вырастают», — повторил про себя Гинтоки, опрокидывая бутылку и делая несколько жадных глотков. Вода была приторно сладкой с неуловимым привкусом то ли кислого фрукта, то ли жженого сахара.  
— Кагура-чан очень старательная девочка, — уверенно кивая, сказал Хаято. — Если заняться ее образованием, она вырастет в очень достойного человека.  
— Не-не-не, об этом можно забыть, — отмахнулся Гинтоки.  
Именно с попытки заняться образованием Кагуры все и началось. Как-то он обмолвился о бесплатных уроках, проводимых для всех желающих в Кабуки, результатом чего стал прямой удар ногой в лицо и крики о том, что кое-кто уже взрослый и должен работать. Кагура находила для них всех подработку одну за другой — иногда хорошую, иногда сомнительного качества. Венцом ее стараний была ярмарка от крупной компании — Куросио или Цусима, Гинтоки так и не запомнил. О ней, захлебываясь от восторга, целый месяц вещал Шинпачи, потому что там должна была выступать Оцу-чан с новыми песнями.  
Там же они познакомились с Хаято, который был руководителем рекламной группы. Весь ее прежний состав неожиданно слег с отравлением, и Ёрозуя в полном составе вместе с Хасегавой его замещали. Работать в ростовых куклах было неудобно, но так Гинтоки хотя бы не видел лица Шинпачи, выражающего мировую скорбь и тлен. Их задача заключалась в том, чтобы рекламировать новый лимонад, но знали бы родители, прививавшие детям добродетели, как Гинтоки вскоре начал их проклинать за «будь хорошим мальчиком, поделись с дядей». «Дядя» не мог столько пить! Гинтоки и не думал никогда, что однажды его будет тошнить от чего-то сладкого.  
— Я двадцать лет только и делал, что работал и работал на Куросио, — сказал старик. — Я даже не присутствовал при рождении моих детей и не выбирал им имена!  
— Тише-тише, Хаято-сан, в твоем возрасте уже опасно о чем-то жалеть. Можно запросто спиться и жить в картонной коробке.  
— На меня-то ты чего при этом смотришь?! — обиделся Хасегава.  
— Гин-сан, разве это не приходит каждому в голову? — продолжил Хаято. — «Я хочу вернуться назад и исправить это». «Если бы у меня была возможность, я бы никогда этого не допустил». «Я хотел бы быть другим человеком».  
— Если бы я не ударил принца-идиота, я бы не потерял работу. От меня не ушла бы Хацу! — Хасегава схватился за голову. — И как я мог сделать потом с ней Киннику Бастер?! А-а, почему нельзя вернуться назад и все исправить?!  
Гинтоки хотел было сказать, что ему ничего не поможет, но старик уже подхватил волну отчаяния.  
— Если бы я не был таким кретином и не проиграл наследство, я бы мог жить иначе. Мне не пришлось бы наниматься на тот корабль, я мог бы видеться каждый день с семьей и слиться с Веджетой!  
— Ты и сейчас кретин! Что ты проиграл? Ты проиграл серьги Потары?! Старый идиот! — Гинтоки не выдержал. — Хватит. Посиделки между двумя мадао не считаются за заслуженный отдых.  
Хаято выразительно посмотрел на кое-как вылезшего Гинтоки, наполовину все еще одетого в ростовую куклу. Ее голова, смахивающая на робота, валялась рядом. Все свидетельствовало о по-настоящему трудном дне.  
— Неужели тебе и правда никогда не хотелось жить другой жизнью, Гин-сан?  
— Оставь его, — сказал Хасегава. — Возможно, он и сам не знает ответа на этот вопрос.

 

_50% Силы_

 

Табличка на двери гласила: «Сакамото Тацума. Психолог», но пара минут наедине с этим типом убеждала кого угодно, что он полный псих.  
— Каждый из нас рано или поздно сталкивается с этой мыслью: «Двадцать четыре часа — это безумно мало». Я впервые об этом подумал, когда учился в университете. Все эти лекции, практические работы, экзамены — времени не хватало абсолютно. Я хотел, чтобы в сутках было хотя бы на пару часов больше. Двадцать шесть часов или двадцать восемь. Все это кажется просто безнадежной мечтой, но что если такое возможно? Что если наш мозг может генерировать другую реальн…  
— Твой мозг может генерировать только поток бреда, — прервал его Гинпачи. — Какого черта ты делаешь?  
Тацума от неожиданности подпрыгнул, смахнув попутно какой-то хлам со стола и опрокинув мусорную корзину, но диктофон в руке держал крепко. Даже к груди прижал, едва увидев, кто к нему пришел.  
— О-о, Кинпачи, как ты рано, я тебя и не ждал, — виновато потирая затылок, ответил Тацума. — Урок же еще не кончился.  
— Какого черта ты делаешь? — с нажимом повторил вопрос Гинпачи.  
Рука Тацумы застыла возле очков. Видимо, он всерьез размышлял, стоит их снимать или все же в лицо его бить не будут.  
— Ре… реп-петирую.  
— Репетируешь?!  
— Репетирую. А-ха-ха!  
Жизнь — это всего лишь череда выборов. Тацума сделал неправильный, оставив очки на месте.  
Гинпачи в пару широких шагов преодолел расстояние до него и от души врезал. Хотелось врезать еще раз из-за не сходящей улыбки от уха до уха, но с реакцией Тацумы тоже было все в порядке — закрылся он сразу же. Зато выронил диктофон, который тут же в качестве трофея исчез в кармане белого халата Гинпачи.  
Стоило проверить степень его безумия, мало ли, что он еще интересного о себе или о чем-то еще записывал.  
— Прости-прости, — замахал руками Тацума. Он снял сбившиеся очки и, вытерев нос, почти одобрительно посмотрел на следы крови на руке. — Какой у тебя тяжелый удар… Ты наверняка был хулиганом в школе.  
— Та-цу-ма. Эй, ты же не хочешь, чтобы я расхреначил окончательно твою голову?  
— А-ха-ха! Да, ты можешь! Но я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты так противишься моим исследованиям…  
— То, что такой больной на всю голову человек, как ты, разгуливает на свободе, не вселяет в меня уверенность в своей безопасности, — мрачно сказал Гинпачи.  
Он очень живо представлял их обоих в смирительных рубашках. Впрочем, Тацума подходил для нее с момента их знакомства, а вот относительно себя Гинпачи уже подумывал, что безумие заразно. Прошло не так много времени с тех пор, как Тацума устроился работать в старшую школу «Гинтама», а маразм крепчал все больше: разговоры об объединении с ПТУ им. Ято, упразднение Дисциплинарного комитета, очередной всплеск хулиганства от банды Такасуги и как его итог полугодовой больничный Мацудайры. А замещать его кто должен? Правильно, кроме Сакаты Гинпачи просто некому.  
— Не смотри на меня, пожалуйста, так, словно хочешь стереть с лица Земли, — нервно сглотнул Тацума, но почти тут же его взгляд стал серьезным. — Итак. Тебе все еще снятся эти сны?  
Гинпачи кивнул.  
— Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Мне кажется, мои личности начинают путаться, — признался он, закуривая. — Сейчас я начал рассказывать о законах термохимии… на примере способностей Базз-Би.  
— Ну, ничего такого, — покачал головой Тацума. — Ты же читаешь «Джамп».  
Пошарив взглядом, Гинпачи нашел знакомую черепушку, которую обычно использовал в качестве пепельницы, и стряхнул в нее пепел.  
— Только читал его Гинтоки. В нашем времени день, когда вышла глава, только начался. Понимаешь, в чем дело?  
— Все равно! Ты мог прочитать спойлеры, никто не заподозрит.  
— Я не об этом, — отмахнулся Гинпачи. — Просто я по-прежнему не понимаю, какой из миров настоящий. Кто я, Тацума? Гинпачи-сенсей, классный руководитель 3-Z и учитель химии старшей школы «Гинтама» или же я Гинтоки, самурай, некогда прозванный Широяшей, а теперь живущий в мире, захваченном аманто вместе с детьми, которых учу здесь?  
Гинпачи не мог точно сказать, когда это началось. Однажды он лежал на своем футоне, а потом закрыл глаза и тут же открыл их, будучи совсем другим человеком. Но кем он впервые проснулся? Гинпачи или же Гинтоки? Он проживал дни за них обоих, не чувствуя себя засунутым в чужую шкуру. В его голове умещались воспоминания о каждой жизни. То же было и со способностями: просыпаясь как Гинпачи, он без запинки мог рассказать всю таблицу электроотрицательности химических элементов, а когда открывал глаза как Гинтоки, его деревянный меч действительно превращался в оружие. Они были совершенно разными.  
Пока один спал, другой жил.  
— Ты можешь сказать, какой из них я настоящий, Тацума?  
— Я могу сказать, что я чувствую себя настоящим. Но не более того.  
— Все так говорят, — усмехнулся Гинпачи. — Но кого-то из вас я все же придумал. Когда все только начиналось, я был уверен, что Гинтоки — плод моей фантазии, всего лишь попытка ощутить себя героем. Зацепившись за мой внезапный интерес к «Джампу», ты предложил мне самому нарисовать мангу. После этого, проснувшись Гинтоки, я прочитал «Гинтамэна» с тем же сюжетом, который придумал сам. Но сейчас все по-другому: теперь я здесь знаю наперед то, чего знать не должен.  
— Я могу повторить только то, что уже говорил. Ты должен сам понять, какой мир тебе нужнее. Только ты определишь, какой из них настоящий, Кинпачи.  
— Ты реально задолбал меня так называть, — сквозь зубы процедил Гинпачи.  
— А-ха-ха! Прости! Но мне так понравился вариант моего двойника! Прости, Кинпачи!  
Дальше Тацума смеялся в стол, куда его припечатала заботливая рука Гинпачи.  
— Я взорву тебя тут нахрен! Я что, по-твоему каким-то местом тяну на Кенпачи?! Я засуну тебе меч через задницу по самые гланды, идиот!  
— А-ха-ха! Ой… Больно-то как, — пожаловался Тацума, осторожно ощупывая пострадавший нос. — Но ты подал отличную идею, тебе надо попробовать!  
— Что за идея? Засунуть тебе…  
— Нет-нет, — быстро замотал головой он. — Попробуй воспроизвести способности одного себя на другого. Может быть, твое сознание просто хочет развить твои скрытые возможности? Или вдруг ты тайный проект «Саката» и идеальный солдат? А-ха-ха! Я недавно читал об этом какую-то книгу.  
Гинпачи почувствовал, как левое веко начало дергаться. Он прикидывал, насколько черепушка, которую он приспособил под пепельницу, тянула на орудие убийства.  
— Молилась ли ты на ночь, Тацумона?! — замахнулся он.  
— А-а-а! Я все понял, я все осознал!  
— Вот уж точно не скажешь, кто из нас более сумасшедший, — устало вздохнул Гинпачи, закидывая череп обратно на полку. Звонок с урока должен был быть с минуту на минуту, и ему нужно удостовериться, что за время самостоятельной подготовки класс не сгорел, не затоплен и не стал алтарем для жертвоприношений. — Давай, улетай уже на свою родную планету, идиот.

 

_Абсолютное Зло_

 

— Приходите скорее. Мы все в большой опасности, — мрачно сказал Гинтоки.  
— Это вопрос жизни и смерти. Прошу вас! — с той же интонацией подхватила Кагура.  
Несмотря на явный скептицизм Ёрозуи, Цукуё и Сейта выглядели встревоженными. Тот факт, что они вообще обратились за помощью, рисовал не самые радужные картины и заранее готовил к худшему. Шинпачи даже чуть ли не аптечку с собой притащил.  
— Как ни крути, но это просто кимоно.  
— Грязное кимоно.  
Дуэт Гинтоки и Кагуры был нерушим.  
— Может быть, оно проклято? — предположил Шинпачи.  
— Это любимое кимоно Хиновы, — объяснила Цукуё. — Мы готовили его на праздник, но Сейта пролил на него газировку.  
Гинтоки вздохнул и обвел Цукуё и Сейту выразительным взглядом. Они очень старались. Сейта пытался изобразить вселенскую вину и стыд, а Цукуё этакую строгую тетушку. Для любителей у них получалось совсем недурно, Кагуру они бы, возможно, и убедили.  
— Мы постирали его, высушили, — продолжила Цукуё, — но пятно не только не отстиралось, еще и кимоно превратилось в… вот в это.  
«Это» больше всего напоминало половую тряпку с выцветшим рисунком. Можно было только восхищаться талантом настолько испортить вещь, а незамутненные взгляды в стиле «а что мы сделали не так?» говорили сами за себя. Эти двое и правда скорее поверили бы в проклятое кимоно, чем осознали бы совершенную ошибку. Даже Шинпачи подозрительно молчал, видимо, не в силах выразиться деликатно.  
— Цукки, ты что, не умеешь стирать?  
Зато всегда была Кагура, которая спрашивала в лоб что угодно.  
— Кагура-чан, не надо так! — вступился Шинпачи. — Все-таки кимоно гейш делают из более дорогого материала, а для них свои правила ухода. Обычные способы могут только навредить.  
— Шелк легко испортить, — Гинтоки склонился над кимоно и провел рукой по ткани. — Щелочная среда разрушает его структуру, а с обычным хлорным отбеливателем это худшее сочетание. Очень агрессивные соединения. В результате химической реакции высвобождается атомарный кислород и…  
Он осекся, почувствовав, как ощутимо повеяло холодом. Если бы Гинтоки продолжил объяснения, то наверняка бы кончил под светом ламп связанным на стуле и мучимый вопросами, где настоящий Гинтоки и что он с ним сделал.  
Некоторые взгляды действовали как стоп-кран.  
— В общем, чтение упаковки нужно не только для того, чтобы скоротать время в туалете, — закончил Гинтоки. Любая шутка про сортир всегда сглаживала обстановку. — Просто забудьте. Идите к Хинове и сдайтесь — вас не распнут и не повесят.  
— Гин-сан, разве мы не должны немыслимым образом все исправить и ничего не получить как обычно? — удивился Шинпачи.  
Гинтоки задумчиво поковырял оставшийся след пятна на кимоно и покачал головой.  
— В последний момент Као передумали нас финансировать. Поэтому мы и так уже ничего не получили, — объяснил он. — Мы ничего не можем поделать. Кому-то следует научиться признавать свои ошибки и не сваливать все на детей. В конце концов…  
— Гин-сан!! — Шинпачи, наверное, хотел его предупредить.  
Гинтоки изначально морально готовился вытаскивать из себя кунаи, но на этот раз Цукуё изменила себе в пользу более габаритных предметов. Он почувствовал знакомый запах то ли кислого фрукта, то ли жженного сахара. Кажется, она кинула в него бутылкой. Теперь Гинтоки немного понимал Сакамото: когда все подходы к девушкам заблокированы и вызывают только агрессию, оставалось только смеяться.

 

_Приятное Время Гинпачи_

 

Гинпачи вскрикнул, проснувшись. Тело прошибал холодный пот, а дыхание давалось с трудом. Не покидало странное чувство, словно ему приснился кошмар. Только вот с тех пор, как Гинпачи обзавелся второй жизнью, он практически забыл, что значит спать и видеть обычные сны.  
В комнате все еще было темно. Он оглянулся в сторону тумбочки, где электронный циферблат часов отображал 06:32.  
— Ложись дальше спать, — прозвучал рядом сонный женский голос.  
Гинпачи обернулся на него, увидел выглядывающую из-под одеяла светлую голову и снова вскрикнул. Ощущение влетевшей в голову бутылки еще будоражили. Цукуё на ощупь, не открывая глаз, нашла его руку и накрыла своей. Это было ничуть не нежно и не заботливо.  
— Если ты не прекратишь кричать, я тебя ударю. Серьезно, — пообещала она.  
— Еще немного, и ты мне прямо сейчас руку сломаешь, — заметил Гинпачи.  
Цукуё улыбнулась, меняя гнев на милость, и он быстро выскользнул из кровати.  
Голова немного болела, но это было ожидаемо. Гинпачи давно заметил, что отголоски состояния одной жизни передаются и в другую. Если Гинтоки накануне пил, то он просыпался с похмельем, пусть и в его самой мягкой форме. В свою очередь Гинпачи, засиживаясь по ночам с проверкой работ, оставлял «привет» в тот мир в качестве усталости, словно бы двенадцатичасового нездорового сна не было вовсе.  
— Куда ты собрался в такую рань? — спросила Цукуё, услышав, как Гинпачи копошится в прихожей. — Сегодня же выходной.  
— Проверю, так ли прилежно тренируется наша бейсбольная команда, как они мне внушали. Ключи на столе, если что.  
Гинпачи спустился вниз, стараясь не производить лишнего шума. Не хватало еще привлечь внимание Отосе, которая неизвестно спала ли вообще когда-нибудь. Старая карга не упускала шанса по нему проехаться. Это то, что не менялось ни в его мире, ни в мире Гинтоки, только там вопрос касался аренды, а тут — отсутствия морали в отношениях между коллегами.  
Мотор завелся на честном слове, и Гинпачи незаметно выехал на улицу. На этот раз его пронесло. Правда, темнота и промозглая погода только конченных оптимистов могли выгнать тренироваться, поэтому не было никакого смысла даже ехать к стадиону. Другое дело, что ему самому стоило проветрить мозги.  
Все складывалось очень плохо. Гинпачи начал задумываться о том, о чем не следовало.  
Могло ли быть так, что его мир — плод воображения Гинтоки? Что если это Гинтоки его придумал, а не наоборот?  
Самурай, прошедший войну, потерявший друзей и близкий. Он столько раз был на краю гибели, жил на улице и побирался. Ему приходилось снова и снова сражаться. И люди, окружающие его, были такими же.  
Наверняка Гинтоки в глубине души хотел обычной нормальной жизни и не только для себя. Дом, из которого ежедневно не пытались выселить за неуплату, стабильная работа, близкие люди, собранные все в одном месте, чтобы удобнее было за ними присматривать. Никакого захвата космическими существами, никаких войн и потерь.  
Разве это не тянуло на идеальный мир?  
Только почему этот мир переворачивался?  
— Гинпачи-сенсей!  
Кажется, это был Шинпачи, он снова его пытался предупредить. На этот раз удачно.  
Мопед на полной скорости врезался в дорожный забор и, прорвав его, вырвался в кювет как настоящий грендайзер. Пилотировать такое Гинпачи явно был не готов и поэтому отбывал свое на тротуаре, морщась от свежих ссадин.  
— Что-то я задумался, — отстраненно прокомментировал он. — О, и светает уже.  
— С вами все в порядке, Гинпачи-сенсей? — подбежал к нему Шинпачи.  
«Конечно, я только немного спятил и по ночам вижу сны, что я самурай и рублю космических монстров и им сочувствующих».  
— После дня рождения директора я чувствовал себя хуже.  
— Давайте в дом, сестра как раз готовит завтрак.  
— И что вам всем не спится с утра? — проворчал Гинпачи, поднимаясь.  
— Ученики приходят заниматься в додзё очень рано, — с едва уловимой гордостью в голосе сказал Шинпачи. — Надо все приготовить к началу занятий.  
Конечно же. В его мире семейство Шимура никогда не теряло свое додзё.  
— Интересно, у меня получится помахать мечом? — спросил Гинпачи, мимоходом думая, как бы отмазаться от кулинарных изысков Отаэ. Глядя на ее фирменную темную материю, трудно угадать, какими продуктами она была изначально.  
Пожалуй, будь это и правда идеальным миром Гинтоки, Отаэ была бы искусным поваром. Но, увы, это было невозможно. Ни в какой реальности.

 

_До Свидания!_

 

— Этот мир насквозь прогнил, — проворчал себе под нос Гинтоки.  
В такие дни как сегодня он был полностью уверен, что необязательно возжелать его уничтожить только по каким-то космическим причинам. Достаточно одной, даже небольшой, но постоянной. Когда уже полгода в «Джампе» публиковалось что-то вроде «Гинтамэна», только зря переводя бумагу и пространство, хотелось просто взять и разобрать мир до основания.  
— Дороката попадает под проклятие своего нового пистолета и становится алкоголиком. — Гинтоки на ходу листал журнал. — Да как будто он раньше им не был! У него на лице написано: «Я каждый день пью, потому что я детектив вкрутую» или как-то еще! Печальным положением Дорокаты пользуется его давний враг, и полицейского вышибают со службы. Готовится переворот. Дороката заплетающимся языком просит Гинта-сана помочь… — только усилием воли Гинтоки не приложил ладонь к лицу. — Да кто пропускает такие унылые сюжеты? Стоило столько месяцев вертеть фишку о погонях и вражде, чтобы Гинта-сан в итоге признал в копе друга?!  
Но самое страшное заключалось в том, что для Гинтоки не было ничего нового в этом выпуске «Джампа». Ни одной страницы, кроме «Гинтамэна».Зачем он покупал каждый новый журнал, если Гинпачи его уже читал? Это в тысячу раз хуже спойлеров.  
— Эй!  
— Да и какого черта столько Гинов развелось? — продолжил он. — Гинтоки, Гинпачи, Гинтамэн! И все как один с кудрявыми волосами. Неудивительно, что жизнь у них ничерта не складывается!  
— Эй! Не делай вид, будто ничего не видишь вокруг!  
Гинтоки отвлекся от «Джампа» и уставился на полицейскую машину. Недовольная физиономия Хиджикаты была последней, что он хотел видеть сегодня. Этот мир очень напрашивался на уничтожение. Серьезно.  
— Что такое? Ты потерялся и тебе надо подсказать дорогу до Аокигахары?  
— Извини, нам с тобой не по пути, — мрачно ответил Хиджиката. — Дело есть.  
Гинтоки остановился, машина, пытающаяся сохранять его черепаший темп, — тоже. Хиджиката просунул через окно фотографию.  
— Узнаешь?  
— Нет, впервые вижу, — соврал Гинтоки.  
Не узнать человека, который всю дорогу жаловался на жизнь, корабли и отсутствие возможности видеть своих детей, было трудно. Хаято постарался так, что Гинтоки даже помнил имена его отпрысков, словно те являлись его собственными. Старика сильно потрепало — синяки, кровоподтеки. На казавшемся неестественно бледном лице это выглядело пугающе. Гинтоки не знал, как лучше спросить, жив ли он вообще.  
— В последнее время все больше растет преступность. Не просто мелкие преступление или действия группировок, — начал объяснять Хиджиката. — Ограбления и убийства совершают люди с идеальной репутацией или совсем к этому не располагающие. Девушка, продающая цветы. Бабка, подкармливающая кошек. Даже дети. Люди просто сходят с ума. Мы думаем, что это какой-то наркотик, но, черт его дери, он явно внедренный в какую-то сферу. Никаких посредников, поймать за руку некого.  
Хиджиката выглядел настолько хреново, что Гинтоки едва ли не хотелось его обнять и отправить спать. Количеством бессонных ночей он мог переплюнуть даже последнего задрота онлайн-игр.  
— А старик какой-то совсем особенный, что ли?  
— Как сказать, — пожал плечами Хиджиката. — Мы толком не знаем, зачинщик он или такой же пострадавший. Но, к счастью, его схватили раньше, чем он успел отравить к чертям собачим воду во всем городе. Только вот яд, который был при нем, действует совсем иначе. В результате у нас на руках сумасшедший старик, который уже которые сутки без сознания, испорченный водопровод, провонявший чем-то кислым и резким, а также незначительный прогноз зомби-апокалипсиса, если мы не устраним проблему. Остается только ждать, пока не придут результаты исследований старика, или не найдется парочка его знакомых-пособников.  
— Неудивительно, что дела идут плохо, раз ты так много трепешься, — равнодушно сказал Гинтоки, пялясь на ряд телевизоров на витрине магазина напротив. На экране двигалась Оцу-чан, рекламируя очередную газировку. — Даже поп-дивы занимаются какой-то фигней.  
— Да катись к черту, — устало сказал Хиджиката, давя на газ. — Главное, если что-то узнаешь по дороге туда, не забудь сообщить.  
Гинтоки пытался вспомнить, какой результат у него был по откопанному тесту Кагуры. Он звучал как «Кто вы в фильмах ужасов?» или что-то в этом роде, но на ум почему-то шли только процесс хлорирования, одоранты и химические соединения, о которых ему меньше всего хотелось знать. А перед глазами стояло испорченное кимоно Хиновы и пробивающиеся через него сине-желтые этикетки газированной воды.  
— Кажется, ответом на тест был: «Вы тот самый персонаж, который умрет первым», — почесал нос Гинтоки и снова раскрыл «Джамп». — Глупости какие.  
Иногда стоило сказать себе: «Мне нет до этого дела».

 

_Великий Особый Пинок_

 

— Эй! — крикнул Гинпачи, привлекая к себе внимание.  
Когда дети уходили куда-то в одиночестве, а затем смотрели в одну точку, это означало какие-то проблемы. За свою недолгую работу учителем Гинпачи уже привык время от времени проверять места, где хорошо было постоять и подумать о вечном. Когда-то давно он тоже учился в старшей школе «Гинтама» и все такие места отлично знал еще на собственных примерах.  
Но все же Гинпачи не ожидал увидеть здесь Хиджикату.  
— Эй! — еще раз повторил он, не заметив никакой реакции. — Не делай вид, что меня не слышишь! В детстве директор говорила мне, что мой мелодичный голос способен будить даже покойников.  
Единственное, что Хиджиката сделал, так это молча кивнул. И к чему это относилось? К тому, что он его услышал, или голос Гинпачи до сих пор был настолько мелодичным?  
Разговор в одни ворота продолжался.  
— Ну? Что случилось? — спросил Гинпачи, вытаскивая из кармана пачку сигарет. — Ты наконец признался девочке, а она тебя отшила?  
Хиджиката коротко усмехнулся и, подтянувшись, сел на перила.  
Гинпачи давно заметил, что тот напоминает его самого в школьные годы, но выбор одного и того же места с протиранием штанов о перила были явно перебором. Он тоже так когда-то садился. Этот лестничный спуск редко кем использовался, зато служил естественным разделением ботанического уголка и спортивных площадок. Через ветки деревьев всегда можно было найти лазейку, чтобы наблюдать за девчонками незамеченным. Но когда нижние ветки начали подпиливать, приходилось забираться на перила. Хотя бы так удавалось и дальше оставаться незамеченным. Впоследствии сидеть на перилах стало просто привычкой.  
— Нет, просто дело в том, что я… — начал Хиджиката с серьезным лицом. — Я люблю вас.  
Гинпачи равнодушно отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
— Неплохая попытка. Даю тебе еще один шанс.  
— Третий год, — ответил Хиджиката, своевольно протянув руку и вытащив из пачки Гинпачи сигарету. — Мы уже скоро выпустимся, сенсей.  
— Эй-эй, тебе не рановато ли курить? Это вредная привычка, за которую теща твоей жены будет пилить тебя всю жизнь.  
— Когда в начале года раздавали анкеты, куда мы хотим поступить в будущем, никто из нас даже близко не выбрал что-то похожее на других, — Хиджиката задумчиво повертел в руках сигарету прежде, чем зажать между губ. — Понимаете, Гинпачи-сенсей? Совсем скоро мы разбежимся по всем сторонам света и вряд ли вообще когда-то увидимся.  
«А мне дадут совершенно новый класс», — без оптимизма подумал Гинпачи.  
— Не знал, что ты такой сентиментальный, — заметил он, поднося зажигалку к сигарете Хиджикаты.  
— Не знал, что вы такой двуличный, Гинпачи-сенсей.  
— «Двуличный». Хорошее слово.  
Смотря на то, как Хиджиката курил, почему-то очень хотелось назвать его как минимум «майонезным ублюдком». Перед глазами как будто был не обычный ученик, а тот самый Дьявольский Замкомандующего Шинсенгуми, который выбешивал одним своим видом. В различиях и схожестях его мира и мира Гинтоки так много иронии: когда Гинпачи впервые понял, что марка сигарет, которую он курит, совпадает с предпочтениями другого Хиджикаты, ему оставалось только смеяться.  
— От таких идиотов, как вы, трудно избавиться, — сказал Гинпачи. — Посмотри хотя бы на Сакамото Тацуму. Мы учились с ним в одном университете по разным специальностям, но этот дурак все равно нашел способ поработать вместе. Он такой человек, который не может усидеть на месте, но продолжает говорить, что никак не может починить свою летающую тарелку, чтобы улететь. Когда-нибудь он улетит и все равно вернется. Старшая школа «Гинтама» находится все по тому же адресу, что и раньше. Всегда можно прийти, как заскучаешь через год или два.  
— Неудивительно, что в химическом кабинете нашего класса постоянно что-то взрывается на фестивале. Вы так много болтаете, — Хиджиката, прищурившись, вглядывался в переплетение веток дерева. Видимо, искал ежегодное место возгорания из-за опытов. — Не хотите проследить за ними? А то вдруг однажды все взлетит на воздух, и нам некуда будет возвращаться.  
— Ненавижу фестивали, — признался Гинпачи, разворачиваясь в сторону школы. — Пойду лучше разложу старые кости на диване.  
Понял ли все Хиджиката сейчас или до него дойдет только потом, не имело значения. У Гинпачи в любом случае еще было время, чтобы поспать, ведь, кажется, у Гинтоки остались незаконченные дела, которые не терпели отлагательств.

 

_Фатальная Комбинация_

 

— Внимание! Просьба работникам пройти к своим цехам! — вещал аманто через громкоговоритель, перекрывая играющую на фоне песню Оцу-чан. — Передвигайтесь по двое в соответствии с номерами. Группе по уничтожению химических отходов нужно немедленно отправится в зал класса Z.  
Гинтоки уже как-то однажды приходилось работать на заводе, но производство джаставэев смахивало на игру в песочнице по сравнению с размахом компании Куросио. Больше всего походило на огромную космическую станцию, случайно совершившую посадку на границе района Кабуки. Но местные достопримечательности меркли относительно странных подарков судьбы.  
— Я даже спрашивать не буду… — начал Гинтоки.  
— …какого черта ты тут делаешь, — закончил Хиджиката.  
Оба смотрели на свои номера.  
— Семнадцатый, Гинта-сан.  
— Восемнадцатый, Дороката.  
— Почему не Тошши? Почему ты не назвался Тошши? — не понимал Гинтоки. — Тошши же отличный отаку! Почему из всех образов именно чертов «Гинтамэн»?!  
— Как будто мне это нравится, — огрызнулся Хиджиката, сверяясь с экраном. Их номера должны были работать в цехе по переработке. — Я подозревал, что ты заявишься, и решил сделать что-то не так, как обычно.  
Молодец! Стоило ли говорить, что Гинтоки поступил по тому же принципу?!  
Он сверился с картой на датчике: после цеха по холодному брожению должен быть как раз нужный им.  
— Результаты исследований старика пришли, — сказал Хиджиката. — Не знаю, в курсе ли ты всей ситуации или нет, но Куросио давно развернули все это. Пожирали мелкие компании и производили новые продукты питания — от обычной воды до свадебных тортов. Добрались даже до майонеза. — Хиджиката мрачно вытащил упаковку своего любимого, на которой теперь красовались сине-желтые цвета компании. Гинтоки от одно вида начинало мутить. — Ключевым компонентом большинства продуктов был сок боа. По документам по всем параметрам полезная добавка, но именно из-за нее все происходит.  
— Это что вообще? Растение? Животное?  
— Черт его знает, — признался Хиджиката. — Но работает исправно. Доводит до ручки разными способами: галлюцинации, психоз, потеря памяти, все дела.  
Дальше они шли в молчании. Несмотря на заявленное датчиком, что их цех следующий, коридор казался уже просто нескончаемым. Хиджиката несколько раз, похоже, раздумывал над тем, чтобы покурить, но каждый раз себя одергивал. Нелепое правило между ними «будь упрямым ослом, пусть он оступиться первым» наверняка было вписано в законы вселенной.  
— Да неужели, дошли, — выдохнул Гинтоки.  
Он подставил пропуск под сканер и механическая дверь открылась. Внутри явно не хватало освещения. Как только они вошли внутрь, дверь тут же закрылась, а Гинтоки нащупал сбоку на стене рубильник.  
Свет был не сказать что совсем яркий, но на тот момент вряд ли кто-то из них хотел видеть картинку полностью. Помещение казалось огромным. Возле двери складировались какие-то коробки, но основную часть пространства занимала непонятная шевелящаяся субстанция с щупальцами.  
— ЧТО ЗА ГРЕБАНАЯ ХРЕНОВИНА?!!  
Хиджиката выразился более правильно.  
— Эй, эй. Оно что, живое? — пятясь назад, спросил Гинтоки.  
— Не знаю, но воняет от него знатно.  
Гинтоки нашел сканер, но тот больше на карточку никак не реагировал. К пинкам дверь тоже была равнодушна. Зато им передали привет по громкой связи: «Осмелюсь предположить, что вы нас раскусили, Хиджиката Тоширо и Саката Гинтоки. Очень жаль, но вам придется познакомиться с нашим другом».  
— Как Кихейтай теперь трепетно любит аманто, — процедил Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки тоже узнал, кто говорил. Но важнее всего были исходящие утробные звуки из той гигантской штуки:  
— О… А… Бо… а… боа… БОААА.  
— Боа, — повторил Гинтоки, чувствуя, как под ногами копошатся щупальца. — Какой славный малыш.  
— Нет, называй лучше это гребаной хреновиной, — отозвался Хиджиката.  
Думать о том, какие жидкости существа считались за сок, не хотелось, а вот тянущиеся к ним щупальца явно желали проверить, какое мокрое место от них останется, если хорошенько сдавить. Плоть монстра неплохо разрезалась мечом, без которого было бы глупо соваться в самое пекло. Но на месте одного щупальца сразу вырастало два. Чем больше они разрезали, тем больше их становилось.  
— Давай к ящикам! — скомандовал Гинтоки.  
Бой во всех направлениях — откровенно хреновая затея. Только вот в отличие от Хиджикаты Гинтоки к ним успел не на своих двоих. Щупальца Боа обвились вокруг туловища так, что дышать было невозможно, и резко отшвырнули тело в стену.

 

_Теперь Разозлись!_

 

— О, Тацума, наблюдаешь за движением родной планеты? — зевнул Гинпачи.  
Стояла глубокая ночь, и уже порядком похолодало, чтобы прогуливаться налегке. Только Тацума мог также беззаботно торчать на крыше школы на пару с телескопом, не отвлекаясь ни на погоду, ни на желание поспать. Температура его тела определенно превышала земные нормы.  
— Кинпачи! — Тацума обернулся и оценивающе на него посмотрел. — Неважно выглядишь.  
— Я уснул в учительской на диване, — признался Гинпачи. Подойдя ближе, он задрал голову наверх. Небо было идеально безоблачным. — Ну, откуда ты? Какая из этих звезд твоя, Тацума?  
— А-ха-ха! Все! Конечно же, все! А ты как, попробовал мои советы?  
Гинпачи машинально потер бок, хотя все следы побоев давно прошли.  
— Гинтоки неплохо справляется с химией, а вот Шинпачи меня уделал, — пожаловался он. — Но мне сказали, что потенциал у меня есть.  
— Я верил в тебя, Кинпачи! А-ха-ха!  
— Знаешь, я подумал, что каждый из миров важен для другого. Каждому из нас порой хочется взять и сбежать от всего, но с возрастом понимаешь, где твое место. Но это был хороший опыт.  
— То есть ты сделал выбор? — серьезно посмотрел на него Тацума.  
— Да.  
Вспоминая, как ему только доверили класс 3-Z, кто угодно мог проследить очевидную разницу между тем, что было и что есть сейчас. Их первый год Гинпачи буквально лез на стену, не находя к этим трудным детям подхода. Они были несамостоятельными, драчливыми, никого не слушали и ничего не запоминали. Не говоря уже о том, что ребята обладали целым рядом социальных проблем от гендерной идентификации до комплекса сестры. Нынешние выходки Такасуги и его банды казались невинным барахтаньем в песочнице.  
Гинпачи прошел через настоящий ад, мечтая поскорее выпустить этих чудовищ, но сейчас к концу третьего года обучения ему совершенно не хотелось прощаться. Хоть это было бы и не навсегда.  
— Ты действительно удивительный человек, Кинпачи! — широко улыбнулся Тацума. — Или… стоп! Или кто ты теперь?  
Гинпачи снял очки и, сложив их, сунул в карман белого халата.  
— Саката Гинтоки.

 

_Безостановочное Насилие_

 

Когда Гинтоки пришел в себя, он сильно пожалел, что не назвался кем-нибудь другим. Воняло все также сильно, болело все, но хотя бы облокачивался он на что-то мягкое. Хотя бы пару мгновений Гинтоки был уверен, что не все так плохо. Потом пришла суровая и беспощадная реальность — опирался он на спину Хиджикаты.  
— Долго я провалялся в отключке?  
— Мы с Боа-чан уже успели сыграть в бридж и обсудить новости спорта.  
Гинтоки с трудом сменил положение и вытянул голову, чтобы осмотреться.  
— Судя по ущербности твоей фантазии, я ничего не пропустил. — Существо тем временем все еще рыскало щупальцами по цеху. — Готов?  
— А? — не понял Хиджиката. — Вот ты про что сейчас? Потерял что-то?  
Гинтоки действительно озирался по сторонам, изучая стены, пока, наконец, не остановил взгляд на одной точке. Хиджиката, проследив за ним, посмотрел туда же.  
— Камера?  
— Ага, — сказал Гинтоки и встал, выставив меч вперед.  
— А, ты просто головой ударился.  
Почему постоянно приходилось все объяснять?  
— Психология главзлодеев же. До последнего будут смотреть, как настоящие герои мучаются и страдают.  
— Ты настоящий идиот, а не герой, — усмехнулся Хиджиката, но все же поддержал его и тоже поднялся.  
— Такасуги! Сегодня останешься после уроков! — крикнул Гинтоки, срываясь с места. — Давай, Дороката-кун, жахнем электрическими волнами.  
— Точно идиот, — ни на секунду не усомнился в нем Хиджиката. Но его улыбка выдавала в нем такого же идиота.  
Если совсем честно, у Гинтоки не было плана. Количество щупалец Боа все продолжало множиться, и это вызывало уже практически научный интерес — быстрее закончится пространство для тела существа или все же у него есть какое-то слабое место?  
Гинтоки и Хиджиката продирались к голове через самое настоящее месиво.  
— Если и там нет волшебного выключателя, нам придется порубить Боа-чан в салат.  
— Почему ты зовешь его Боа-чан?! — Гинтоки отсек очередное щупальце и взбежал на то, что больше всего напоминало голову этого создания. — Вы что, правда играли в бридж?  
Хиджиката не отставал.  
— Мне просто нравятся дамы побольше.  
— Дамы?! Хотя после этой твоей майонезной девы Тенко я и не сомневался.  
— Иди ты к черту, Гинта-сан.  
Все же им пришлось прибегнуть к тактике салата.  
Когда все кончилось, выяснилось, что за время отключки Гинтоки Хиджиката связался с Шинсенгуми и дал отмашку начинать штурм. После подтверждения связи компании Куросио с Харусаме и Кихейтай их больше ничего не сдерживало. Другое дело, что пока они чего-то ждали, девочка-ято и какой-то пацан уже наводили там шум.  
— От таких идиотов, как они, никуда не денешься, — усмехнулся Гинтоки, услышав все это.  
Воняло еще хуже прежнего, Гинтоки был готов занюхнуть волосами Хиджикаты или майонезом, но там тоже был этот чертов Боа. Существо по-прежнему шевелилось отдельными кусочками, Шинсенгуми все еще вязали пиратов, но верхушка наверняка уже давно отчалила.  
— Никакого движения, — пожаловался Гинтоки. — Если бы тебя все так не ненавидели, нас бы уже вытащили отсюда.  
Хиджиката закурил и прикрыл глаза:  
— Как я хочу спать.  
— Да, — поддержал его Гинтоки. — Без сновидений на этот раз.  
— Что такое? Тебе снятся кошмары и ты писаешься в постель?  
— Заткнись. Иначе у Окиты появится союзник.

 

_Другая Концовка_

 

Ночь опускалась на Токио, а это означало, что пришло их время. Паццуан насвистывал какой-то попсовый мотивчик, а Гурако снаряжала свою карманную собачку.  
— Вы там готовы?  
— Донтаке! — уверенно ответил Паццуан.  
Гинта громко расхохотался. Интересно, насколько ему позавидовали бы Гинтоки и Гинпачи?  
— Сегодняшнюю ночь не забудет ни одно живое существо!


End file.
